Late Nights Passion
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Grell gets a surprise from Sebastian that could change his life forever!*yaoi*smut*


~I dont own any of this ~

Black Butler

SebastianxGrell

Late Nights Passion 

It was a hot summer night in London. Not the leave-you-gasping-for-something-cold kind of hot, but the kind that all you would need to cool off is sleep without covers and an open window. The moon was out, lighting up the sky with its star companions. It was the clearest night sky London had seen in 3 days with all the rain they've been getting.

Everything was peaceful.

A figure dressed in red was walking calmly down a road until his eyes caught sight of a prestigious manor, the Phantomhive Manor. A sharp-toothed grin spread across his face as he picked up speed, now running to the manor knowing that a certain butler will be holding him tightly to his body or yell at him for being late. He frowned for a moment at this but shrugged it off as he came closer to the gates of the manor.

he jumped over the gates and his long red hair and coat flashed over the glowing moon. He landed gracefully right in front of the wooden door that separated him from his lover. He stood there thinking of all the things he would do to his lover and what he would do to him. He started to hug himself and wiggle around lost in a deep chain of fantasies. He quickly pulled himself together and as quite as possible he slipped into the forayer of the mansion.

A butler dressed in black looked at his pocket watch wondering why his beloved hadn't shown up at their discussed time. He sadly put his head down and looked at the meal before him now cold. He was beginning to toss everything away in anger and sadness when he sensed something. a small smirk made its way to his face and he turned to see the one he had long awaited for.

"Grell Sutcliff." he said with the same smirk on his lips.

"Sebastian Michaelis." the red head said batting his eyes and staring intently at the man before him.

"You're late…Everything is cold and I'm honestly very disappointed Grell." he put his hand to his head. the looked at the shinigami before him who's smile had disappeared and a frown formed. the reaper flung himself towards the demon wrapping his arm around his waist and he started to get teary-eyed.

"OH SEBASTIAN! I'm so sorry! I tried so hard to get here, but the paperwork just kept coming and I kept falling behind being so worried about how you might be feeling scene I didn't show! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" He buried his face into the butler's abdomen with subtle tears streaming down his face.

Sebastian lifted Grell's face and pulled him up to his feet and looked into his deep yellow green eyes (which had mascara running down from then striping his face) with his ruby ones.

"Grell, don't cry…I'm sorry I'm just frustrated. I just hoped that this night would go smoothly but I guess I was a fool to think so." He wiped Grell's face and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

Sebastian watched as the shinigami turned red in the face looking away trying to hide behind his hair. Sebastian put an arm around the famine mean's waist and pulled him as close as he possible could hugging him. Grell looked up at him and said:

"S-so if your not made, then what are we going to do? I mean you said the food had gotten cold and judging by what I see I think we should attempt to at least heat it up again. It looks so nice I would hate for it to go to waste Bassey, I'm sorry."

Grell pulled away from Sebastian's embrace before he could say anything to him and walked to what would have been his hot delicious meal which thanks to him was now ice cold. He looked at it then around the kitchen and finally found the oven in the corner. A grin came back to his famine looking face. Grell took their plates and shoved them in the oven and set it to low.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at the shinigami. "I do hope those plates don't crack from the heat."

"Oh Bassey don't worry it'll be fine." As he said this, he had perched his self up on the counter and gave a cute innocent pout towards his love. ~_Aaaawww Grell why do you always look so damn cute…correction sexy!~_

With this thought came many more like it as he stared at the red head on his kitchen counter What snapped him out of it was Grell placing his now hot food in front of him with a delightful see-I-can-fix-it smile firmly planted across his face. The demon butler gave a small smirk before he laughed a little to himself as he picked up a bottle of red wine. He pulled out two wine glasses and poured the bloody red elixir into each glass.

Grell watched intently as the butler did so taking in every moment. the 2 of them spent a good 2 hrs in the kitchen eating, drinking, and talking about their day. It was nearing 1am when the two finished there candlelight dinner.

The reaper hoped of his stool and took away their dishes putting them in the sink. He was prepping himself to do the dishes when he caught Sebastian sitting on his stool staring at him.

"-Sigh- Sebas-Chan when are you going to stop undressing me with your eyes and help me. You can't leave a lady to do all the cleaning especially when she is the guest!"

He said this as he began to wash their dishes. Sebastian smiled at the reaper's statement ~_Stop undressing me with your eyes_.~ He couldn't contain his self any longer when his thoughts and fantasies came back to his mind. the demon rose from his seat, walking silently behind the unsuspecting red head and wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. Grell jumped at first by the touch but soon gave into it. He turned around ignoring the dishes and clasped his hands around the butler's neck, starring into his intoxicating eyes. Sebastian saw the dazed look in his lover's eyes and took this moment to make his move. he snatched Grell's lips in a heated kiss. Fueled by the built up lust and wanting of both men. Grell was enjoying every moment of the kiss even though he had to break it off, so he could fully take in everything.

He blushed a light red as the butler stared at him licking his lips. Grell was in such a daze that he didn't even notice Sebastian kissing him again until he felt his tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. He allowed it of course and wiggled his own tongue into he's beloved. Their tongues moved in a sort of dance. Flicking and twisting soon battling for dominance. Grell decided to end this war by submitting to the demonic butler before him. the two of them were so into the kiss as if, if they were to part the other would vanish! They both moaned into the kiss and Grell moaned even more as he felt Sebastian's manhood now erect press against him.

"Let's go to my bedroom before we get to cared away."

He said this as he pulled Grell away who whimpered in disapproval of ending the kiss. But her wide-eyed when Sebastian said ~_bedroom_~ and sure enough Grell was being carried to his lover's bed! ~_Oh Bassey I can't wait to feel your touch, to feel you move against me, to feel you inside of me!_~ Grell blushed and giggled at this thought and soon found himself deep in a chain of fantasies again. He snapped out of it when Sebastian closed the door shut (rather loudly) and deposited him on to the bed. Grell still blushing stated at Sebastian as he straddled him. Entwining his fingers with the shinigami's own to hold his hand as he pressed his lops onto Grell's pushing him down into the bed.

As the two men kissed each other with equal and fierce passion and heat Grell couldn't help but want to take the demon down! He wanted him inside of him so badly. He couldn't stand the deep kisses anymore. His member was already painfully erect and Sebastian knew it!

The butler slipped a hand under the red head's back and lifted him up so that he would be setting on his lap with his legs around him. As Sebastian kissed Grell feverishly he started to undo his clothing. One-by-one his lover's usual attire fell and pooled onto the ground. the only thing left on him was his pants (and whatever underwear beneath) which were as tight as they could be with him being as hard as he was! Grell was dieing to get the demon's clothing off and as said demon continued to kiss him and travel down his neck nuzzling him and leaving marks along the way. The reaper started to push off his tail coat and other clothing. Sebastian pulled back from him so he could let him undress his body as he twisted the shinigami's perky pink nipple. Grell moaned in ecstasy.

Once Grell successfully gotten the butler's top half exposed to the moonlight pouring in from the windows. He nuzzled, nipped, and kissed his torso, claming every part of his upper body. Sebastian pulled Grell back and stood on the floor and watched the reaper whimper at the abrupt action. Grell wanted more and so did Sebastian but they both still had their pants on. Sebastian looked at Grell lying on the bed as he began to unzip his pants in a teasing manor. Then in one fail swoop they were off with his boxers tossing them onto the pile of clothing on the floor. He stood there breathing a sigh as his pulsing erection was finally freed to bask in the moonlight.

Grell couldn't help but stare at the creator before him. Looking at every grove and curve on his body and his huge length. Sebastian took notice of this and a smile came to his face.

"It's not polite for a lady of your stature to stare, my love."

Grell blushed like mad unaware that he was staring so intently. Sebastian got back on top of Grell and made quick work of removing his trousers as well. Once they were off Grell's painfully erected member was in show, in full glory. Sebastian's lips formed a smirk when he saw this and began to kiss and lick the shinigami's body all the way to his length.

He took the red head in his hand and kissed the tip of the head. Then slowly began to engulf him, all of him into his mouth while flicking his tongue along the sides of his member. Grell moaned and growled at the pleasure. He moaned at how nice it felt to have such warmth and moister around him. He entangled his fingers in Sebastian's short black hair as he sucked.

"Ah..ah…oooo S-S-Sebastian! Ah…s-stop I-I'm going t-to…ah…I w-want t-to…"

Sebastian didn't stop after hearing his plea until he felt his pre cum flow into his mouth. ~_Mmmmm he taste so good_~ He thought as he lifted his head and licked his lips while staring at the shinigami. Grell kissed the demon as he shifted to put him on the bottom. He showered Sebastian in kisses and bites as he traveled down to his harden manhood.

He took all of Sebastian into his mouth while with his fingers working magic with is base and fondling him. Sebastian now wide-eyed at the pleasure rushing up his body was speechless. Grell moaned as he sucked sending vibrations threw Sebastian's cock and his body causing him to buck into the red head's moth as he bobbed his head between his legs.

"Oh..ah..aH…YES Grell..Ooooo…."

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He garbed Grell pulling him from his member and placing under his body. He took his legs and placed them on his shoulder and the demon already leaking pre cum took his fingers and wetted them thoroughly and looked at the reaper as he inserted one finger wiggling it around. Grell shivered and yelped in pain/pleasure as the second finger slipped in and started to stretching his entrance. He wiggled and squirmed under Sebastian as he did so then adding a third reaching deep into him searching for his sweet spot.

Grell moaned more from pleasure rather than pain as Sebastian wiggled around inside him. His fingers brushed by something that elicited a yell close to a scream from the shinigami. He smiled and said rather sadistically:

"Found it."

"Y-you t-t-tease!"

Sebastian smiled and laughed a bit to himself as he pulled out his fingers and got aligned with Grell's now stretched entrance.

"Now then, you ready?"

Grell looked at the sexy, strong, demonic, butler lover and with all his breath said:

"A-A-Always, now t-take me SEBASTIAN!"

With these words he pushed his self into Grell and saw him wince in pain but moan in pleasure. He pulled back out just letting the head stay in and pushed back in slowly then bucked into him. Grell arched his back and his legs fell flat on the bed.

~OH GOD! He is so…..ooooo..I want him ALL of him DAMNIT!~ As soon as Grell thought this as if Sebastian had read his mind he thrusted all of himself back and forth into the reaper. He could feel Grell's muscles retract and allowing more space for movement. He took this chance and rammed himself right into Grell's sweet spot, causing him to tear up and scream his name!

"SEBASTIAN! YES!"

He repeatedly pounded the red head as hard as he could striking the nerves. Grell wrapped his legs around the butler keeping him in place, while bringing him closer to his body as they made love. Grell captured Sebastian's lips in a extremely lust filled kiss that neither one wanted to break.

"AH..AH….AAHH..I-I'm going t-to…to…..AH-SEBASTIAN!"

"OH YES, AH..AH..GRELL!"

As they said each others names they both arched their backs as Sebastian gave one last thrust as they came together at the exact same time.

Utter bliss.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Grell feeling the warm sticky liquid glue their bodies together. They laid like that for a minuet or two until Sebastian finally rolled off freeing Grell to reach for something to wipe off their bodies.

As they laid there, their breathing settling to normal, their bodies clear of cum, and beginning to tire. They both turned on their sides to look at the other. Grell smiled his toothy grin as usual and Sebastian his little smirk as thy gazed into each others eyes. Grell and Sebastian moved closer together to close the gap between them and as they laid there holding each other Sebastian watch Grell as he began to fall asleep. He moved the red head's hair from his eyes and as Grell shot his eyes open trying to fight of sleep Sebastian said a few words that made that reaper almost die of over joy!

"Grell, I love you, I want to be with you threw the rest of my existences, I…I….Will you marry me?"

That sleepy headed shinigami looked at Sebastian eyes half closed and watched as the ring was slipped onto his finger. He couldn't believe this had happened and yet here it was happening! he began to cry subtly and before he feel asleep on his lover's chest he uttered there words:

"Of course I'll marry you, with out you I don't believe I could live anymore..I love you too!"

Sebastian smiled at his now fiancée sleeping on his bare chest both naked, both tired, and both thankful for lat nights passion.


End file.
